Rien n'a changé, tout est juste différent
by Taraliel
Summary: L'histoire d'un adieu...  L'histoire d'une fin et d'un commencement...  L'histoire d'un amour que même la mort ne peut séparer...


_**Juste un petit OS que j'ai écrit l'autre nuit... Bon c'est le premier OS et le premier "drame" que j'écris donc je suis plutôt fière d'avoir réussi l'exploit ^^ **_

_**Bonne lecture :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rien n'a changé, tout est juste différent...<strong>_

Elle s'avance. Inlassablement. Ses pas ne sont pas assurés jusqu'à l'imposante pierre commémorative mais elle s'accroche de toutes ses forces à sa canne. Il faut qu'elle arrive jusqu'à _lui. _Une dernière fois. Elle cherche _son_ nom du bout de ses doigts ridés, caressant tendrement la pierre froide comme s'il s'agissait de _sa_ peau à _lui_. Elle sait très bien à quelle ligne se trouve _son_ nom pour l'avoir lu et relu des dizaines de fois. Comme pour se persuader. Se persuader qu'_il_ n'est plus. Se persuader que jamais plus _il_ ne la prendra dans _ses_ bras. Se persuader que jamais plus _il_ ne lui murmurera au creux de l'oreille : « **Je t'aime pour ce que je ne suis pas, pas pour ce que j'ai déjà.** »

Chaque année elle vient ici, revivant _ses_ derniers instants. Leurs derniers instants. Et le soleil brille et illumine le parc comme _il_ a illuminé sa vie de son passage. Avant de repartir et d'emporter toute idée de sérénité avec _lui_. Elle sent une présence juste derrière elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'est _lui_. _Il_ pose _sa_ main sur son épaule et elle sent ce bien-être l'envahir. Celui qu'_il_ provoquait invariablement chez elle.

**« Luna ? »**

_Sa_ voix. Même après toutes ces années elle ne _l_'a pas oubliée. Ces deux simples syllabes lui donnent le vertige et elle doit renforcer sa prise sur la tombe pour ne pas chuter. Ces deux simples syllabes roulent sur _ses_ lèvres comme un poison, ruisselant lentement le long de ses veines pour l'atteindre en plein cœur. Alors qu'elle pense qu'elle va s'effondrer, _ses_ mains la retiennent et _il_ l'emporte jusqu'à son arbre. Leur arbre.

C'est là qu'_il_ l'a trouvée en pleurs durant sa quatrième année. Là qu'ils se rejoignaient tous les soirs. Là qu'ils ont échangé leur premier baiser. Et ils ont installé cette pierre juste à côté de son arbre. Et _il_ est là à nouveau alors qu'elle croyait l'avoir perdu. Et _il_ lui sourit. Et _il_ n'a pas changé. _Il_ est toujours aussi jeune et beau que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu. Et elle est vieille aujourd'hui. Une vieille dame. Et elle a honte qu'_il_ la voie ainsi. Mais rien d'autre ne compte que _son_ sourire. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

**« Ça va aller, Luna. »**

_Sa_ bouche caresse sa peau avec _ses_ mots. Ses mots à elle restent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle a peur que l'instant soit gâché. Qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. À jamais. Et _son_ sourire ne _le_ quitte plus. Comme la dernière fois qu'elle _l_'a vu. Allongé dans la grande salle, les yeux fermés. Et ce sourire. Elle secoue la tête pour effacer ce souvenir. Rien d'autre ne compte que _son_ sourire. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

**« Tu m'avais juré de ne jamais me faire pleurer autrement que de rire. Tu as rompu ta promesse. »**

_Il_ rit. Elle se souvient de _son_ rire. Il ne se passait jamais plus de deux minutes sans qu'_il _ne rie. Ce rire représente à lui seul tout ce qu'_il_ a apporté à sa vie. Et tout ce qu'_il_ lui a volé aussi. Mais rien d'autre ne compte que _son_ sourire. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

**« Ça va aller, Luna »** répète-t-il.

Elle est sur le sol, adossée à l'arbre et elle _le_ regarde se relever lentement. La panique l'envahit. Elle a l'impression que cette distance qu'il y a entre eux se transforme en gouffre. Un gouffre insurmontable. Elle tente de se relever à son tour. De_ l'_empêcher de partir. _Il_ ne peut pas l'abandonner à nouveau. Elle ne le supportera pas. Mais ses jambes ne la portent plus. D'ailleurs elle ne peut plus bouger. Comme figée dans l'instant. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et roulent jusqu'à sa bouche. Ce goût salé lui envahit les sens. Un goût d'injustice dans la bouche. _Il_ s'approche à nouveau d'elle et _sa_ main effleure lentement ses longs cheveux blancs. Mais rien d'autre ne compte que _son_ sourire. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

**« Ne pleure pas Luna. Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Je te le promets. »**

_Il_ ment. Elle le sait. _Il_ va partir. _L_'abandonner ici. Et elle va se retrouver seule à nouveau. Devoir traverser le peu d'années qui lui restent à vivre en pensant à _lui_. Et attendre inlassablement le moment où elle _le_ rejoindra enfin. Son cœur se serre douloureusement une nouvelle fois. Mais _il_ lui sourit et lui prend tendrement la main. Elle ne sent rien. Elle ne ressent plus rien. _Il_ illumine tout autour d'elle. Rien d'autre ne compte que _son_ sourire. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

**« Emmène-moi avec toi, s'il te plaît. **

**- Bientôt Luna. Patiente encore un peu et je t'emmènerais avec moi. C'est presque fini, regarde-moi. »**

Elle _le_ regarde. Mais bien que ses larmes aient cessé de couler, elle n'arrive pas à _le_ distinguer. _Il_ est flou, un peu comme un cliché raté. Elle tente de reprendre sa respiration. Elle est essoufflée. Une douleur lancinante lui enserre la poitrine comme un étau, mais rien d'autre ne compte que _son_ sourire. Rien n'a plus d'importance.

**« Tu as vu la pierre ? Fred Weasley, mort en héros. C'est tellement cliché ! »**

Elle le sait. Elle ne répond rien. Il n'y a rien à répondre à la vérité. Mais ces quelques mots ne correspondent pas à sa personnalité. Elle aurait préféré une citation comme « **Le fou rire est immortel** » ou « **Rire de mourir et mourir de rire** ». _Il_ sait à quoi elle pense. Et _il_ rit à nouveau. _Il_ n'a jamais été aussi beau. Elle _l'_aime. Elle n'a jamais cessé de _l'_aimer. Malgré les années. Malgré son mariage. Malgré les épreuves de la vie. Rien n'a jamais pu effacer son amour pour lui. Rien n'a jamais pu effacer _son_ sourire de son esprit.

_Sa_ main vient se poser sur sa joue humide et redessine les contours de son visage. Elle frissonne à son contact et ne _le_ quitte pas des yeux. _Ses_ doigts passent lentement sur son front, écartant les mèches qui s'y trouvent avant de descendre vers ses yeux qu'elle ferme instantanément. _Il_ essuie les larmes de ses joues creusées par les rides. _Il_ les efface une à une en les caressant tendrement du revers de la main. Un soupir rauque lui échappe. Elle n'arrive plus à reprendre sa respiration. Son corps ne lui répond plus plus. Ses yeux ne veulent plus se rouvrir. Oh merlin ! Une dernière fois. Elle voudrait _le_ voir juste une dernière fois. Mais ses paupières restent immuablement closes.

Elle _le_ sent se rapprocher d'elle. Son souffle chaud effleure son visage. _Il_ vient nicher sa tête dans son cou et inspire profondément avant de se pencher a son oreille.

« **Je t'avais promis que je t'attendrais, Luna**, murmure-t-il. **Jusqu'à la fin.** »

Alors elle comprend tout. Son souffle court. Son cœur qui s'emballe. Son corps qui ne lui obéit plus. Son corps abandonne le combat. Enfin. Elle sourit. Enfin heureuse. Elle garde les paupières closes et _il_ en profite pour tracer le contour de ses lèvres fines. Ses doigts passent et repassent un moment avant qu'_il_ ne se décide à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle sent _son_ contact. _Sa_ chaleur l'envahit toute entière. Elle ressent chaque parcelle de ce baiser au plus profond de son être. Le froid intense qui régnait dans sa poitrine depuis qu'_il_ est parti s'est envolé avec _son_ retour. Son cœur s'emballe à nouveau, mais bien trop vite cette fois. Elle ne peut plus respirer. Il faudrait qu'elle se dégage de _son_ étreinte pour reprendre sa respiration, mais pour rien au monde elle ne le ferait. Leurs lèvres resteront scellées. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
